Sólo vestido, nada más
by Supermonstrum
Summary: PWP Charles se siente ofendio porque Erik le dejó ganar la partida de ajedrez. Decide darle tensión al juego y propone una apuesta. Erik pierde, pero sólo la partida, no piensa perder nada más.  Dragneto


Como dicen los norteamericanos, él es un «mal perdedor» y no tiene problema en admitirlo. Su semblante serio, contrastando con la expresión pícara de Charles, lo pone en total evidencia y en el fondo sólo consigue hacer más sabrosa la victoria de su buen amigo.

Erik es una persona que había experimentado muchas cosas en la vida, es alguien que durante su subsistencia de vengador había tenido sexo en lugares poco convencionales para salir del paso. Se hospedó en lugares donde se encontraba lo peor de lo peor, los vio y las vio en las rutas, ofreciéndose. Creyó que tenía casi todo conocido, pero de ahí a estar en el juego, había muchos pasos de distancia. De ahí a estar con ese vestido corto de pronunciado escote en v, color azul; de tener su cabello rubio oculto bajo una melena rojiza y artificial hasta los hombros, peinada con flequillo recto y las piernas totalmente descubiertas, salvo de la rodilla hasta la punta de los pies, donde se lucían unas femeninas botas de cuero negro... Había una distancia que creía inimaginable, pero claro, acababa de dejar de serlo.

―You've never looked so beautiful, darling ―le dice Charles sonriendo.

Erik traga con dificultad, sintiendo un frío repentino en sus piernas cuando Charles se le acerca.

Y luego, una epifanía llega a él.

. . .

**El día anterior. Biblioteca. Por la tarde.**

Jugaron ajedrez igual que muchas otras veces, Charles era bastante bueno, tenía que reconocerlo, pero secretamente Erik estaba seguro de él que era un poco mejor. Sólo que cuanto más profundizaban su relación, más complicado era concentrarse ahora. No se trataba de tener un «amigo fijo», regular que veja todos los días, sino de muchísimas otras cosas más que quedarían pendientes luego de que terminara su asunto con Shaw.

―Jaque mate ―interrumpió Charles luego de mover su alfil.

Erik parpadeó confundido, observando el tablero y tratando de recordar cómo estaba yendo la partida antes de perderse en su laberinto de pensamientos. Charles permaneció en silencio, pensativo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el dorso de ambas manos. Sí, ganó limpiamente, aunque fue un partido vergonzosamente pobre.

―¿Otra partida, Charles? ―ofreció, deseoso de reivindicarse.

―No. No así ―respondió cortante.

. . .

«Eres un genio, profesor», se dijo Charles a sí mismo.

¿Qué demonios le acababa de suceder? Desde hacía años, años, que no cometía un error tan tonto como pensar en voz alta. Iba a decirle a Erik que no más partidas, que lo mejor era retirarse a descansar porque al día siguiente les esperaba mucho trabajo con Sean. Pero no, su indignación por aquella partida miserable lo llevó a decir la verdad.

―¿Perdón? ―le preguntó Erik.

Estaba a tiempo de decir «nada», mas Erik era una persona demasiada obstinada para aceptar aquello como respuesta.

No supo decirle que le parecía que estaba jugando mal, que lo dejaba ganar cuando en realidad él no necesitaba compasión en un juego para el que ya era bueno. Le gustaba la lucha y Erik, al comienzo, demostró ser un contrincante más que digno. Aunque últimamente, de la nada, comenzó a flaquear. ¿Cómo se pregunta eso a alguien así de orgulloso? Charles no quería ofenderlo y tampoco se atrevía a fijarse por sus propios medios si le estaba sucediendo algo.

―Tú juegas mejor que esto. Siento que no me estás tomando en serio, Erik. Si te sientes cansado y no tienes ganas de jugar puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? No me ofenderá.

―¿Piensas que te estoy dejando ganar?

―Obviaste jugadas tan buenas… ¿qué más podría pensar?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su espíritu universitario se coló por la ventana y le susurró al oído una cosilla bastante interesante.

―Sucede a veces. En Harvard ―explicó Charles―, cuando las cosas no salían de la forma esperada, poníamos algo en juego. Tendrías que haber visto cómo nos esforzábamos el doble a pesar de que pensamos que ya no nos quedaba fuerza. La presión saca lo mejor de uno.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Erik lo miró.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar?

―Juguemos de nuevo y esta vez, si pierdes, tendrás que cumplir con un desafío puesto por mí; si yo pierdo, serás tú quien me ponga un desafío, cualquier cosa que queramos. Pero si aceptas, luego no habrá marcha atrás.

En su mente se organizó un buen plan, arriesgado y que pondría en evidencia una de sus parafilias ocultas. Sin embargo, si Erik cumplía con ella, nunca lo chantajearía por dos razones. Una, delatarlo a él significaba delatarse a sí mismo como cumplidor de aquella travesura; dos, su orgullo no lo dejaría actuar igual que un niño chismoso, si aceptó la puesta y perdió, cumpliría como todo un hombre y sin chistar.

. . .

El Señor Harvard se traía algo entre manos, Erik no tenía que leer su mente para saberlo. ¿Aceptar o no? Tenía que hacerlo o jamás se lo perdonaría. Además, ¿qué cosa tan sucia o mala podía plantearle alguien como Charles? ¿Qué haría, obligarlo a leer toda la obra de Dickens?

―¿Y qué tipo de desafío tienes pensado? ―preguntó tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

―Mejor procura no saberlo.

―Si gano, me dirás que fue lo que le hiciste ver a Ángel la primera vez que la vimos ―aclaró.

Charles sonrió victorioso y Erik torció la boca en una mueca algo disgustada.

Eso era una piedra en su zapato. Lo había ignorado, seguro era alguna tontería, pero dejó de serlo cuando los tres se cruzaban y ella intentaba en vano reprimir una risita mientras Charles le guiñaba el ojo, cómplice. No le cabía duda: estaban recordando ese día. ¿Qué tan en ridículo lo había dejado?

―Así será, amigo mío.

. . .

Las piezas volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones, las sonrisas desaparecieron al igual que todo pensamiento sobre Charles que pudiera distraer a Erik. Blancas comenzaban la partida y el clima se transformó. El alfil, la pieza favorita de Erik, los caballos, a los que Charles les daba bastante utilidad. Protejan al rey, no dejes que te quiten a la reina. Carajo. Mi alfil. Oh, tonto, no subestimes a esos peones. Sólo existió el tiempo presente y los ojos de ambos se concentraron en un ciento diez por ciento en el tableo, el resto del mundo dejó de existir. Charles nunca se había divertido tanto y Erik nunca se había sentido tan al límite por un juego.

―Jaque ―advirtió Erik, sintiendo en su boca el sabor de la victoria.

Charles miró la jugada y sólo le tomó un minuto y un movimiento desarmar el ataque de Erik y revertirlo.

―Jaque mate, amigo.

. . .

«Demonios, Charles…»

―Dime qué quieres.

―Jugaste muy bien, Erik.

―Dime qué quieres y ya ―insistió entre dientes.

―No seas un mal perdedor, Erik ―ronroneó guardando el tablero y las piezas en su lugar. Luego se sentó al lado suyo―. ¿Sabes? Técnicamente ganamos los dos, porque lo que voy a pedirte es lo que estabas queriendo saber.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó arqueando apenas una ceja.

Charles rió por lo bajo y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Erik.

―Mírate ―pidió.

Lentamente bajó la cabeza e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no pegar un sobresalto cuando se observó vestido de mujer. No un vestido simple, nada de eso, si no ropas típicas de… de… algo que no era él. ¿Qué clase de cosas pasaban por la mente de ese hombre?, ¿qué otro tipo de detalles escapaban a su conocimiento?

―Bromeas, Charles…

―¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando?

. . .

**El mismo día. Habitación de Erik. Por la noche.**

Sorbió del vaso de whisky por enésima vez, yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, evitando girar la cabeza hacia su cama, donde bien ordenada estaba la ropa que tenía que usar. Acordaron que para bien entrada la noche, él se escurriría hasta la habitación del profesor, ya arregladita y listo para… la "acción".

No tenía nada que ver con la idea de que Charles y él compartían el mismo sexo. Ya había follado con otros hombres y no iba a negar que le venía mucho mejor que con mujeres. Lo irritaba el ridículo, ser el objeto de la perversidad de su amigo y encontrarse a su maldita merced.

―Kinky… ―murmuró casi en un gruñido.

. . .

**Muy entrada la noche. Cerca de las cero horas.**

Practicó el paso con aquellos tacos. Izquierda, derecha, equilibrio, izquierda, derecha, equilibrio. Lo dominó en seguida. Fue hasta el espejo y se acomodó el cabello; ya que haría esa estupidez, la haría bien para que Charles no tuviera nada que reclamarle. Bajo el vestido sólo quedaba su ropa interior y cuando el reloj marcó las once, caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su amigo.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, escuchó su voz.

―Adelante.

. . .

**Ahora.**

―You've never looked so beautiful, darling ―le dice Charles sonriendo.

Erik rueda los ojos, no puede evitar que un tenue sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas. Charles lo examina, el deleite se refleja en sus ojos claros y su sonrisa de labios rojos. Perverso, jodido pervertido, jodidos fetiches o lo que fueran. Erik no tiene idea de qué estuvo planeando, pero se encoge de hombros cuando Charles lo toma juguetonamente del mentón y una de sus manos se desliza por detrás, levantando un poco el vestido, para pellizcarle una nalga. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que alguien le tocaba con tanta soltura.

―Me gusta ―le susurra al oído y desliza la punta de su lengua por el orificio del mismo, después pasa a mordisquearle el lóbulo.

Su mano no planea detenerse y Erik apenas se da cuenta de que tiene medio culo al descubierto. Se siente terriblemente vulnerable e incómodo. El profesor besa su nariz y le da un trato exageradamente delicado, quiere molestarlo y funciona por un momento.

Hasta que una idea llega a él, justo para salvarlo.

Mientras siente los labios de Charles apretándose contra los suyos, recuerda que la apuesta sólo lo obligaba a vestirse de mujer y no a manejar un rol absolutamente pasivo. Erik sonríe en medio del beso y cuando la lengua de Charles comienza a abrirse paso en su boca, la detiene y lo estampa contra la pared, alejándose un par de centímetros. Ambas narices están tocándose, Charles lo mira desafiante y divertido.

―Soy el único vestido de mujer en esta habitación, Charles ―masculla malicioso―. Pero nada más que vestido, ¿entiendes, my lady? Nada más…

―Erik ―titubea descocolado.

Erik sujeta las muñecas de Charles y los roles se invierten: es la pelirroja sexy quien ataca, con su peculiar dentadura, al cuello blanco del profesor. Una vez, otra, chupetea y le deja marcas con toda la intención de que los demás las noten al día siguiente, ignorando el pedido de "ten cuidado". Tampoco se toma la molestia de desabrochar la camisa de Charles: los botones saltan y luego habrá que coserlos. Su lengua pasea por el cuello al torso, primero la tetilla derecha, la muerde fuerte, despacio, fuerte, despacio. Charles gime de acuerdo a la intensidad y parece que Erik toca un instrumento. Repite lo mismo con la derecha y después se vuelve un juego de alternación hasta que los siente tiesos.

Las entrepiernas de ambos están al roce, Erik menea las caderas para que la fricción sea intensa y suelta una de las muñecas de Charles. Inspecciona su trasero por debajo de la ropa: suave, firme, perfecto, todo en él siempre es extrañamente perfecto.

―¡Ah…!

Charles no acepta una pasividad absoluta, se deja hacer y también hace. Lame el cuello de Erik, lo besa sonoramente mientras acaricia su melena roja. Puede escuchar una especie de gruñido y ríe, pasando las manos por su espalda ancha y fornida, excitándose más cuando sus dedos se encuentran con los breteles del vestido.

El cosquilleo que siente sobre su miembro es fatal y estimula a Erik a deshacerse enseguida de su ropa. Calcetines, zapatos, pantalones y calzoncillos en un rincón aparte, sólo una camisa blanca y sin botones cubre el cuerpo de Charles. Por regla, Erik no puede quedar desnudo o el juego pierde la gracia, eso sí: Charles se las ingenió para que bajo el vestido ya no quedase nada y sus dedos están acariciando su entrepierna, pellizcándole con fuerza los muslos.

Los gemidos de ambos se superponen y Erik no se decide si va a cogérselo en la cama o contra la pared. Esto último suena mucho más tentador y sería perverso de su parte si además obligara a su amigo a ponerse de espaldas. Sería perfecto. Nada de gentilezas, Charles no se las pidió nunca y él tampoco está dispuesto a darlas en ese momento.

―Ah, Darling! ―continúa atrevido, como si la situación fuera inversa.

Erik se decide: contra la pared. Apenas el hilo de saliva que conectaba el pezón derecho de Charles con sus labios se corta, lo toma por los hombros, sonriendo malicioso y dejando ver sus dientes. Charles arquea ambas cejas y gime cuando siente el frío de la pared sobre su torso desnudo. Su nuca también es atacada, Erik la estira sin dejar masturbarlo.

―Mh, no tan rápido ―murmura, deslizándose rápidamente hacia abajo y colocando la cabeza bajo el vestido azul.

Es Erik quien se muerde el labio ahora, sintiendo finas y húmedas caricias sobre su erección. Si Charles continúa, arruinará todo, así que le hala del cabello, en vano.

Por supuesto que Charles sabe eso y va a detenerse, aunque mejor no hacérselo saber y aprovecha el estar de cuclillas para acariciar ambas nalgas de su amigo.

―Kinky lab rat…

Los dedos de Erik se enredan en el cabello castaño oscuro por la zona de las patillas y Charles se pone de pie. Le gusta jugar al rebelde y opone falsa resistencia a voltearse. La camisa le es arrancada y hay mordidas de nuevo, sobre su espalda y hombros. Espera por un par de dedos generosos para dilatarlo, en cambio es sorprendido con una penetración brusca. Arquea el cuello con un sonido mezcla de placer y dolor, después es sólo placer.

El sonido de los tacos resbalando para hacer presión es fascinante, el vaivén empieza enseguida y se tensa, sus nalgas se contraen presionando el miembro de Erik con fuerza. Charles se relame los labios al escucharlo quejarse. Termina relajándose después de recibir una fuerte nalgada.

A Erik le gusta esa dualidad: el profesor tranquilo en el sofá y el Charles sexual, con sus fetiches. No diferente a él ni a ninguno, aunque al mismo tiempo tan único que no se lo dejaría a nadie más. Le hace saber de ese pensamiento con besos suaves, caricias con sus labios que contrastan con sus embestidas profundas. Las habilidades de Erik siempre corrieron por sus emociones, los adornos de metal que están en la estantería se abollan o caen. Charles no deja de pensar, incluso con su cuerpo apretujándose entre la pared y el cuerpo de Erik, que es una persona maravillosa y lo adora con locura. Lo ama.

Llega un momento en el que la cabeza de Erik queda apoyada sobre el hombro de Charles. Las embestidas no aflojan, pero Charles ya está sincronizado; puede sentir su respiración y su rostro transpirado, le susurra cosas en una mezcla de alemán e inglés. Enloquecerá más todavía.

El reloj toca sus campanadas y Erik se viene dentro de su amigo, quien lo sigue un minuto luego, entre fuertes espasmos, sintiendo que se quema por dentro. Toma el miembro del profesor y pasa el pulgar por la punta, se lo lleva a la boca y siente un extraño sabor a gloria. Los movimientos van deteniéndose muy lentamente al mismo tiempo en el que sus respiraciones tratan de normalizarse.

Se las ingenia para levantar a la pelirroja en brazos, Erik pestañea con exagerada femineidad y ríen. Tener sexo, gemir y reír, combinación sublime. Charles lo lleva hasta la cama y lo deposita con cuidado, después se acuesta, cubriéndose a medias por una sábana. Le rodea la cintura con un brazo y sus besos están repletos de una ternura que Erik quiere recibir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

―Con ese tipo de cosas… ―cometa mientras se deja besuquear por Charles―, voy a querer perder más seguido y no es justo, Charles.

―Aposté justamente porque no quería ganar fácil, Erika ―reprocha, quitándole la peluca y abrazándolo, enterrando aquella nariz en las hebras rubias y húmedas.

―Bien, si vuelves a sentir que no doy lo mejor, pondremos otro desafío. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá la próxima tú te conviertas en mi Charlotte.

―Ya quisieras ―dice y lo besa una última vez, acurrucándose a su lado.


End file.
